


Kikashi’s daughter, a broken blood line

by Shi_No_Musume



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kikashi’s daughter, Other, suprise child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_No_Musume/pseuds/Shi_No_Musume
Summary: Nozomu Hatake was raised by her abusive mom on the outskirts of the sound village but one day when she’s six her mom tells her to leave and find her father.......... kikashi Hatake, before killing herself right before her. What will happen to Nozomu? How will Kakashi react? Wait her grandfather is who?!
Relationships: Kikashixoc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Shi-no-musume: Howdy-doodle!!! So because of this quarantine thing I’ve had a LOT of free time and I went down the rabbit hole that is fanfics  
Nozomu:hurry hurry!!!!! I want to meet my father!!!!  
Shi-no-musume: ONE SECOND CHILD!!!! LET ME INTRODUCE THE STORY OR THEY WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE!!!!! *clears throat* Anyway, I decided to write a Kakashi’s daughter fanfiction..  
Nozomu: that’s me!!  
Shi-no-musume: yes that’s you, as I was saying I decided to do a Kakashi’s daughter fanfiction, I decided to let her tell you about herself. NOW you may speak.  
Nozomu: hello my name is Nozomu Hatake, I am six years old. My dad Is Kakashi Hatake and my mom…. Do I have to talk about her? *looks at Shi-no-musume*  
Shi-no-musume: Nozomu’s mom had slept with Kikashi to try and get secrets, it backfired greatly, she hated Nozomu for existing, for looking exactly like him. Her mom beat and abused her till the day she killed herself infront of Nozomu.  
Nozomu: But I get to meet Daddy now!! I’m sooooo happy!!!~ I have my daddy’s hair and eyes, I love playing hide and seek, I’m really good at Jitsu!! I don't like loud places or the smell of alcohol  
Shi-no-musume: thank you, now ready?  
Nozomu: yep  
Shi-no-musume: one, two, three  
Shi-no-musume/Nozomu: please read and enjoy!!!!

“Ma-ma please!” Nozomu begged her small hands grasping pleasantly onto her mother’s Kimono. With her short arms she could not reach the Kuni knife that her Mother had against her own throat. “I’ll be better please ma-ma please don’t leave me, please I’ll be better.”  
The look on her mother’s face was nothing short of shattered, her gold eyes as dull as a foggy day. There was no emotion in them as she kicked her daughter across the room away from her. “Go” her mom cried in a shaky voice, “find… him, Kakashi… Hatake…” tears fell down her cheeks, “I’m sorry” she whispered, “I couldn’t stand to look at you, you and him look so much alike. I’ve hurt you, I’ve hurt my baby.” the hand that held the weapon shook. “He’s in the village hidden among the leaves, I hope, he can make up for what I have done” a small sad smile crossed her face“I’m sorry” her mom pulled the knife across her throat, blood spraying.  
Nozomu’s entire world seemed to slow, she was painfully aware of every heartbeat that banged in her chest as her Mother’s lifeless body fell to the floor.she knew, Nozomu knew that her mother had been sick, she knew that the psychotic fits of rage and sorrow weren't something people usually do but she loved her mother. She had raised her, and through the beatings and abuse Nozoru with her innocent mind could only think about the soft, loving moments with her.  
She remembered her mom patting her head after she perfected a new jitsu, the way her smile made her eyes bright. She remembered the lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was small, well smaller. On shaking legs she wadled herself over to her mother’s body, one last thing, Nozomu had to do this. The small child kissed her mother’s forehead and closed her eyes her small voice shaky as she began to sing  
“Do not cry, do not fear  
Do not worry for I am here  
Close your eyes, rest your head  
Sleep till it is morn again  
I hold you close to my heart  
Till nigh says we must part  
Sleep my dear till morning comes  
We can flee with the rising sun  
Sleep my dear and please do dream  
Of a life for you and me”  
Tears fell down Nozomu’s cheeks as she kissed her mother’s forehead one last time before stumbling into her room. Not that it was much of a room, Nozomu’s mother had put her in the back room, it was cold in the winter and boiling hot in the summer. Nozomu grabbed her patched bag which she always had packed in case she had to rum.  
And she ran, her feet pounding the ground in anunsleady rhythm, she had no idea where she was going, she had never left the house how was she supposed to know where the Village hidden among the leaves was? All Nozomu knew was that her house was on the outskirts of the sound village, she knew her mom worked there, maybe someone knew where she could find where she was trying to go maybe someone even knew where her father was. Through the ach of loosing her mother a small spark of hope awoke at the thought of meeting him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shi-no-musume: thanks for reading! I own the lullaby and Nozomu only not Naruto: you don’t own me!!!  
Shi-no-musume: fine fine anyway please comment it helps a lot to know people care


	2. Found you

Shi-no-musume: Howdy-doodle!!! Okay so I’ve decided to name the chapters  
Chapter 2 found you  
Nozomu: Finally!!!! Don’t do as long of an intro this time, I want to meet him NOW!!!  
Shi-no-musume: alright, alright, without further adieu enjoy my trainwreck of a thought process!!!!!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nozomu fell to the ground as soon as she got to the sound Village, she had never walked so far and her body, weak from a lifetime of abuse and mistreatment, was weaker than other kids her age. Her whole body was shaking and she couldn’t force her arms to push herself back up.  
“What do we have here, '' a low, cold voice said, it felt like a snake caressing her spine. Nozomu looked up with meek eyes locking with a pair of gold……  
“Ma'am?” she blurted tears welling in her eyes, this man looked like her mother, from the long straight black hair, white skin, gold snake eyes with purple markings.”ma-ma!” she jumped up hugging the man’s legs.  
“Interesting, '' a second man said, adjusting his glasses. “Lord Orochimaru seems to believe that you are her mother.”  
“Ma-ma” Nozomu cried “I-I just…. You… all the blood” something seemed to click in her head, this was a man, not her mother. She let go of him stepping back. Her expression changed from that of a childish burst of emotion into a mask of indifference. “Sorry mister” she apologized bowing. “I just lost my ma-ma and she looks just like you expect her eyes.”  
“She does, does she?” the man, Orochimaru said, found the whole endeavor entertaining. “And what may I ask is her mother’s name, little one?”  
Nozomu whipped stray tears from her eyes “her name is Juro sir, she u-used to be an elite ninja for this village.”  
Orochimaru/s eyes widened slightly so that’s what it was. In truth he had a daughter, something few people knew. She had perhaps been his greatest fighter, and excellent at gathering intel. After a mission had gone wrong she had requested that she be able to continue her own research on the outskirts of the village. A request that Orochimarub had granted. That was, six years ago. He smirked “and why is it that you are here? You said you lost your mother could you be more precise?”  
Nozomu gripped her chest biting her lip, Orochimaru noted the small fangs the girl had. “Ma-ma was sick” she said, “she couldn’t look at me without crying. And now…” tears streamed down the girl’s face “she killed herself, ma'am cut her neck. There was so much blood.” Nozomu cried, “it’s all my fault that’s why I’m doing what ma-ma told be to do. I have to find my father. I came here because it’s closest and I was hoping that you would know where he is.” Nozomu fished through her bag for a tattered photograph she had kept with her her whole life. When Ma-ma’s beatings got extra bad she would lay on the backroom floor and look at the masked man with the white hair. She showed Orochimaru the image and his smirk grew.  
So his daughter had hid herself to hide the fact that she had given birth to a Hatake hm? How delightful, the girl really did look like the copycat ninja, the snake ninja’s fingers itching at the thought of the power her veins held.   
“Sir” the man with glasses said.  
“What?” Orochimaru said that he realized the girl had somehow disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with team 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Naruto stopped poking it” Kakashi said, they had gone to the sound village on recon but seeing the small beaten girl standing infront of Orochimaru they, nateraly, took her. Or Kikashi swept in and grabbed her before they noticed. Now he was prying an angry Sakara off of Naruto where Sasuke stood there against a tree studying the girl.  
“Why did we have to sweep in like that’”” the Uchiha asked “the kid is an enemy, she probably works for Orochimaru.”  
Kikashi sighed, “look” he said, “we helped because it is the right thing to do. We’ll drop her off at the hospital so we can continue alright?”  
Sasuka only sighed looking away. God Kakashi hated kids.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shi-no-musume: I saved the child!!!!  
Naruto: I thought we did that  
Sakera to think that weirdo almost got his hands on the poor thing  
Nozomu: who was that?  
Shi-no-musume: your grandfather  
Nozomu: huh?  
Shi no musume maybe this will be easier  
Orochinaru + Itachi Uchiha (yes I dare to do it kill me) = Juro  
Juro (uchiha I guess) + Kakashi Hatake = Nozomu Hatake  
Shi-no-musume: got it? The reason why Orochimaru is so interested, and one of the reasons her mom hid on the outskirts, was because she has not only the Hatake blood, but the Uchiha blood as well, not to mention Orochimaru’s DNA to boot. OP? Maybe, adorable bean? Definitely  
Sasuke: itachi…………. Uchiha….. Wait  
Shi-no-musume: Bye!!!!


End file.
